Articulated machines such as articulated trucks with a payload carrier, and ejector mechanisms typically include two frames such as a tractor unit and the payload carrier which is connected to the tractor unit via an articulation joint. The articulation joint enables the frames to roll and yaw with respect to each other.
Articulated machines are generally employed during construction and excavation and may be operated on uneven terrains. As a result, one of the frames may be positioned at an unsafe roll and/or yaw angle and may cause the entire machine to roll-over. Alternatively, if the articulated machine has an open container, such as an open carrier on one of the frame, any material in the container may fall out on uneven terrain if the machine operates beyond the safety limits of the roll and yaw angles. Furthermore, since the roll and yaw angles of the frames are independent of each other, the operator may be unaware of the unsafe roll and yaw angles which may result in possible roll over of the machine.
United Kingdom Publication Number 2,497,134 relates to an apparatus for, and a corresponding method of, determining the relative orientation of two members of an articulated work machine is provided. The apparatus and method utilizes inertia sensors by referencing the output from inertia sensors mounted on the members to one another. The articulated work machine comprises a first frame and a second frame comprising a body and a chassis, the body pivotally connected to the chassis. The first and second frames are connected by a coupling and are movable relative to each other in at least one direction. The articulated work machine further comprises a first multi-axis inertia sensor attached to the first frame providing an output relating to the position of the first frame, and a second multi-axis inertia sensor attached to the body providing an output relating to the position of the body. A controller compares the outputs of the first and second multi-axis inertia sensors to calculate the position of the body and the first frame relative to each other.